


Forbidden

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on Romeo & Juliet.<br/>The Stark's and Clegane's hate each other. Sansa finds Sandor shortly after he is burnt and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously in this Clegane Keep is much closer to Winterfell than in canon. Also in the very beginning Sansa is 5 and Sandor is 8. Hope you all enjoy <3

Sansa ran through godswood with tears in her eyes. Arya, being only three years old, threw her plate of food on Sansa, ruining her new pink dress. _To think I was actually happy about having a sister._ Sansa finally got to the heart tree, she knelt on the cold ground and started praying for a new sister. _A better sister._ Sansa heard a strange sound. _Someone's crying._ Sansa's first instinct was to turn around and run and tell her parents but she had to find out who was crying and why they were in Godswood. _No one but the Starks come to godswood._ Sansa followed the sounds of the crying, she finally saw a boy who looked slightly older than her with his face in his knees sobbing. Even with him sitting down she could tell he was very tall. Next to him, tied to a tree was a black horse.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The boy lifted his head from his knees. Sansa almost gasped when she saw his face, he had burn marks that covered his face and went down part of his neck.

"No. I hate my family, I hate my brother. My brother made me hideous, he burnt my face in the fire all because I played with one of his toys. Now I'll never be happy." Sansa couldn't believe her ears, his own brother did that to him. She could never imagine Robb doing something so evil to her.

"Do you need help, ser? I can go get my parents and they'll help you. My parents are the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, they can punish him for you." The boy shook his head quickly with fear. She wondered why he didn't want his brother to be punished.

"I shouldn't have came here. Please don't tell your parents, my lady." The boy stood up and went to his horse.

"Wait. Please don't go. I won't tell my parents, I swear it. But I want to help you feel better. Sit with me." Sansa plopped onto the ground my the tree he had previously sat near. She patted the ground next to her and smiled up at the boy as pretty as she could. He sat next to her as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"What's your name?"

"Sandor." _That's a nice name. It sounds like Sansa._ "You are Sansa, right?" Sansa nodded and Sandor began quietly crying again. She felt absolutely terrible for him and she wanted to help him feel better.

"Don't be upset, please. It's not that bad." Sandor glared at her. "Maybe it's a little bad but it'll heal. One time I fell and scraped my knee and it bled and it hurt a whole lot but before I knew it it was all better and it didn't even scar. See!" Sansa lifted up her dress to show her knee to Sandor. "Not even a scratch left. Your face will heal in no time and it'll be back to normal."

"I don't think it'll heal, little bird." Sansa tilted her head in confusion at his name for her. "I'm a monster now and no one will ever like me."

"That's not true, I like you." Sansa frowned. "How come I haven't seen you around town? I know most of the people their and I think I would of heard about something like that happening. Jeyne, tells me all of the stories from what happens with the other kids."

"I'm not from Winterfell." Sandor said looking down at the ground.

"Oh. Well you must visit sometime, I can show you around. I can even show you inside the castle. You can put your horse in the stables and we can go for a walk together and I promise to show you the most interesting things."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sandor whispered.

"Sansa! Sansa! Sansa!" The voice that called her name was her father.

"I have to go." Sandor said as he quickly stood and jumped on his black horse. "I'll see you again maybe. One day, perhaps." He quickly rode away.

* * *

 

**10 years later...**

_Gods I hate him._ Sandor thought as he rode Stranger past Clegane Keep. His brother has always caused trouble to say the least. He always did things that were terrible, unthinkable even. Sure, Sandor had to admit he wasn't a good person, in fact he was a bad person, but it was Gregor who made him that way. It was all Gregor's fault he turned into the monster that he is.

 _I need to kill something._ Sandor thought as he got closer to Godswood. The first thing Sandor saw was a wolf and his thoughts went immediately to Sansa Stark. The little girl that he met all those years ago. The one that tried to comfort him in his time of need. Little did she know that he was a Clegane and her family loathed his. He couldn't even say why their families hated each other, they just did and it's been that way forever. Sandor decided not to hunt the wolf, but as soon as a stag came in sight the wolf attacked it and killed it before the stag even know what hit him.

"Lady!" _Fuck._ Before Sandor was even able the process the idea of riding away, a tall girl with red hair came out of the trees. After a moment of truly looking at her he recognized her as Sansa Stark, _the little bird._ "Sandor Clegane. What are you doing here?" Sansa became distracted. "Oh Lady, no! You musn't attack innocent animals. It isn't right." The wolf immediately came to her side and began whimpering. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again." Sansa pet the wolf's head.

"I don't think she can understand you." Sandor said as he unmounted his horse. Sansa was tall for a girl of her age, but even as tall as she was, he was still much bigger than her. "So, Lady Sansa of House Stark you finally know truly who I am. A Clegane." The girl nodded.

"I figured it out once I heard of the story of the youngest Clegane boy getting his face burnt off by his own brother. I put two and two together, even at five years old I was very smart. But don't worry I swore I wouldn't tell my parents so I didn't. I never told a soul about what happened here. You knew though, you were old enough to understand that our families hated each other and you knew who I was and yet you still talked to me and made me feel sorry for you." The girl had fire in her and she terrified him. It was different kind of terrified from his brother, but he didn't know how.

"I don't want your pity, girl. I was a child, I barely understood what had happened. Hate to admit it but I was scared and you were the only one to comfort me so fuck you if you're angry at me for being upset about what my brother did to me." Sansa's face softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, ser. I shouldn't have-" _Ser?_ Sandor hated being called ser, he hated knights, he hated that his brother was a knight. He's seen what knights do to the innocent, he's seen what they have done to little girls like Sansa and he hated how they acted all noble but in reality they were no better than him.

"Don't call me ser. I'm not a fucking knight." Sandor rasped.

"I was just being polite. I'm sorry if it offended you, my lord." Sandor snorted.

"What in seven hells is up with you are your courtesies? You think I give a damn about them?" Sansa shrugged. "Well I don't so stop with your fucking chirping."

"Why are you being so cruel to me?" In truth, Sandor didn't know why he was being so quick tempered with her. He actually sort of liked her and he was ruining it by being an arse to her.

"Sorry." Sandor said. "I should go. I really shouldn't have came here, in fact I'm sure if one of your fathers men saw me they'd kill me so it's best if I leave now and never come back." Sandor mounted back on Stranger.

"Wait!" Sansa walked closely to the horse and Sandor put his hand on Strangers neck so he wouldn't try to bite or kick her. "Come back. Tomorrow night, please. I'd like to talk to you about-" Sansa stayed quiet for a moment. "Well I don't exactly know what about but I do want to talk to you again. Just meet me here, okay?" Sandor wondered for a moment if it was a trick but he quickly dismissed that. If there was one thing Sandor was good at it was telling if someone was lying.  _And killing. Also fucking._

Sandor nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?" Sansa said eagerly. "Believe it or not I thought about you a lot for years and I really want to catch up. I know you aren't as bad as everyone says you are. Please promise."

"I promise." Sandor said before riding away back to his home. _No, prison._


	2. Meeting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy <3

Sansa waited till the whole castle was asleep before leaving. She didn't know why she wanted to see Sandor Clegane again, or as people called him the Hound. He was incredibly rude and just plain mean. But she couldn't help but remember that crying boy she'd met all those years ago. _He still has the same horse._ Sansa thought. She had stolen a carrot from the kitchen to give to the huge black horse.

Sansa avoided all the guards the best she could. She was almost seen by Jory, but she got away before he could see her. When she finally reached Godswood she went to the spot she had met him the day before, praying that he didn't break his promise.

She could barely see anything, except from what the candle lit up. "Little Bird." She heard him whisper. She turned around to the sound of his voice and saw him standing next to a tree. He looked intimidating to say the least, he stood much taller than her and he looked as if he could snap her in half like a twig. "I didn't know if you were going to come."

"Of course I'd come. I did invite you. I brought your horse a carrot." Sansa put the carrot in front of her motioning for Sandor to take it. He quickly snatched it from her hands and fed it to his horse.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. Sansa suddenly felt guilty for coming. She was betrothed already to Joffrey Baratheon. Well not exactly betrothed, her father was still talking to the King about it but Sansa knew what the end result would be and she dreaded it more than anything. Joffrey wasn't the prince that she had ever imagined. He was handsome but real awful. Sansa remembered the time she had told Joffrey something that made him real mad and he had Meryn Trant slap her in the face. He told her if she ever told anyone he'd have her killed. After that she realized he wasn't her true love and he'd never be. But she shouldn't feel guilty about spending time with her friend, right? That's all he is, a friend. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I suppose I just wanted to see you again. I know we probably shouldn't even be here but why should we hate each other because of some old feud that was around before our parents even lived. It seems stupid, don't you think? You don't hate me, right?"

"No, I don't hate you and yes it's very stupid." Sandor sat on the ground and leaned up against a tree. Sansa sat next to him, perhaps a bit too close. "What would happen if your parents found out we met?" The question startled Sansa, she truly had no idea how her parents would react, so she just shrugged. "I'd probably be killed. Not by my parents of course but by my brother. At least he'd try, I'd fight back and I think I could win. I'm faster than him and just as strong now."

"If it is truly that dangerous for us to meet than maybe we shouldn't. I would never be able to live with myself if your brother did something to you because of me." Sansa's heart ached for his tortured soul, that was caused from his brother.

"No, he doesn't know where I am." Sandor chuckled for a moment. "It never healed, little bird. Remember you said my face would heal just like your knee. It didn't." Sandor smirked at her.

"Yeah, well I thought it would." Sansa smiled at him. "It truly isn't that bad. Your scars I mean." Sandor glared at her. "Truly, it doesn't make you ugly."

"Your the only that think that, which doesn't really make sense since you are also like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sansa smiled at his compliment. She was used to boys complimenting her over literally everything about her but he seemed genuine. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Why? It made me feel good about myself and if you really think that than it makes me feel even better about myself. You can compliment me whenever you please." Sansa smiled as pretty as she could at him.

Sandor laughed and changed the subject, "What happened to that wolf of yours?"

"She's not just a wolf shes a direwolf but shes only a pup, soon she'll be almost as big as your horse. Well maybe not nearly that tall but she'll be huge. Everyone that direwolves were extinct but we found pups one for every Stark child. Lady is the prettiest and the most gentle, just like me."

"You think a lot about yourself, don't you?" Sansa shrugged, she didn't think she thought a lot about herself but she supposed she did. "Tell me about yourself, little bird."

"There isn't much to tell. I just turned ten and five not too long ago. How old are you? Are you betrothed? Are you in love with someone? Have you ever been in love with someone?" Sansa knew she was asking too many questions at once.

"I'm ten and eight. No, I'm not betrothed." Sandor paused for a moment. "No, I've never been in love with someone. How about you? Are you betrothed? Are you in love with some handsome knight?"

"No I'm not in love." Sansa could have snorted at his attempt to make fun of her. "No, I'm not betrothed. Not really actually I don't know. I don't want to be at least but I suppose I don't really have a choice in the matter."

Sandor's face flattened. "Who are you to marry?"

"The Prince. Joffrey Baratheon. I don't know if I'm going to marry him or not, our fathers are talking about it. I hope I don't have to marry him though." Sansa started playing with a leaf she found on the ground to distract herself from the conversation.

"Why? He's supposed to be very handsome and rich. He sounds perfect for you." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah and he also hit me. Sounds so perfect, right?" Sandor looked angry. "Please don't tell anyone I said that. He'd kill me. Plus it wasn't him who hit me. It was his guard, so it's not as bad I guess." 

"You don't have to marry him, you know? I mean you shouldn't marry him if he hits you."

"Don't act like he's so terrible. I hear about the things you've done. You've killed people, you have no right to say what someone should do and shouldn't do." Sandor quickly stood up and went to his horse. "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that. It was wrong of me."

He walked over to her and pushed her against a tree. "No, you're right. I've killed lots of people, men, women, children. Makes no difference to me." Sandor stared at her. All of her. His eyes went from her face down to her body and back up to her face.

"You're scaring me. Please, ser."

His hand went to her waist. "What have I told you? I'm not a bloody ser." He didn't squeeze her waist like she expected him to do. He simply laid his hand on it.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Sandor stayed in the same position, scowling down at her. "You won't hurt me."

Sandor released her but Sansa stayed in her same position of being pressed against the tree. "No, little bird. I won't hurt you."

"I shouldn't have said what I said. Joffrey is terrible, he'll never love me and I'll never love him. I'm sure he'll hurt me again and there won't be a thing I'll be able to do about it. You're probably the only other person who'll ever see it that way."

"I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. I'll kill them if they try. Everyone is afraid of me so no one would ever even try again if-" Sandor stopped talking. "I really need to go. It's getting really late and you should go back home.

"I don't need to go home. If what?" Sandor shook his head. "Please tell me."

"Fuck if I know. You may not need to go home but I do. I have a long ride and I want to get back before anyone wakes up." Sandor walked over to his horse.

"You'll be back right? Tomorrow night. I want to see you again. It'll make me the happiest girl in the whole seven kingdoms."

"Fine. Tomorrow night, same time. Can you get back to your room, okay? I don't think it's that great of an idea for you to walk alone at night." Sansa smiled at the thought that he was actually worried for her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. This is my home no one can hurt me here." Sansa walked closer to Sandor until she was only a few inches from his face. She stood up and kissed his scarred cheek. "Goodnight, Sandor."

Sansa didn't wait for him to respond. She skipped happily until she reached the castle. Unfortunately, her father was out talking to Jory and he immediately saw her. _Uh oh._ "Sansa, what are you doing out at this hour?"

"I was just taking a stroll through Godswood, I couldn't sleep so I thought it was a good idea." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to your room." Her father started walking with her and she prayed he wouldn't question what she was doing out. To her surprise he never did. "The oldest Clegane boy just killed one of our people. They were passing through Cleganekeep and he murdered him." Sansa hated the Mountain more than anyone, even more than Joffrey. He was a rapist and a murderer and he hurt Sandor.

"Oh. Maybe he should pay for what he did. Maybe we can send for our men to take his head. It'll be justice for all the harm he's done."

"I think that's a great idea. I think maybe we should take all of their heads." Sansa gulped, she'd never be able to forgive her father if he had Sandor killed. He may not be a good person ideally but Sansa knew why he acted the way he did.

"Father, that isn't right. How do you know they all deserve that permanent of a punishment? What if they aren't all bad?"

"They are Sansa. You are just a child you wouldn't understand these things." Sansa hated when her father said that. She was hardly a child, she was flowered. She may not have shared the marriage bed yet but she was sure she could understand that Sandor wasn't terrible like the rest of his family.

"Why do we hate them so much? We hardly know them. Sure, the Mountain deserves to die but we don't know the rest of the family and how they are. They could be kind just like us and you'd be so willing to kill them without even trying to get to know them and for what? Because history says we as Starks should hate the Cleganes. Do we even know what started this feud? Because I sure don't. It's stupid that you'd be so willing to slaughter a whole family over our ancestors or over one member of the family." Sansa realized what she was doing and how she was speaking to her Lord father and she felt bad for disrespecting him. "I'm sorry. It's just how I feel."

"No, Sansa. Do not apologize for telling me how you feel on the subject. You are right. I don't know why we hate the Cleganes, it seems kind of silly, doesn't it? But the Mountain _and_ the Hound are bad people. The Hound to a lesser extent but I've heard stories of him killing." Sansa didn't want her father to think badly of Sandor. He was her friend and she wanted people to only have good thoughts about him. "There is no honor in killing those who don't deserve it and you know that Sansa. I don't have to tell that to you so no it's not only the Mountain but it's also the Hound."

"But isn't that mainly rumors? You don't know what is true and what is not."

"You've never said anything about the Clegane's before. Why now?"

Sansa shrugged. "Maybe my walk through Godswood changed my mind. Being around the old Gods seems to lead me in the right direction." Sansa didn't lie. It was her walk through Godswood that made her not hate Sandor, but she figured her father would have no idea what she was talking about. He'd just figure the Old Gods told her that the youngest Clegane boy isn't all that terrible.

"The old Gods will do that. I always come to them for my trouble and it helps." They finally reached her room. "Sleep well, child. Thank you for you input on the situation."

Sansa nodded before heading into her chambers. Sansa slipped out of her dress and into her small clothes and fell on the bed, exhausted. That night she had dreams of the tall man with the scarred face sharing her bed with her.


	3. Goodbyes Aren't Always Easy

_The pretty little bird._ Sandor couldn't get her out of his head. All he could think about was her soft lips on his scarred cheek. He didn't even feel right about going the whore house after that night, so he decided not to even go.

Sandor thought back to all those years ago when Sansa had comforted him, it was the first and only time he had ever been so vulnerable with anyone. Throughout his years of growing up, he always wondered what Sansa Stark was like. He knew she was very beautiful, not only from the time he had seen her but from what everyone said. Men spoke of how they wanted to marry her or fuck her, depending on who spoke and how much respect they had for her family. But he wanted to know what type of person she had grown into. He often wondered is she was smart or nice. _She's both of those things._ Sandor remembered soon after the first time he had spoken to her he went to the sept to pray that she finds happiness in life with a handsome knight. But soon after that Sandor became bitter about life and he even resented her for the things she had said to him. He thought maybe she was tricking him but once Sandor grew old enough to understand everything he realized she was just an innocent little girl trying to help a crying boy she found underneath her family tree. Now for some reason Sandor couldn't understand why she was sneaking around to see him.

Sandor was about to take Stranger from the stables when someone stopped him. He turned around to see it was Kayla, the whore he often visited. She wasn't overally pretty and she was mousy looking but she had big tits and Sandor liked that about her, she also wasn't terrified of him and she even enjoyed him more than the other prostitutes but that's all she was to him, a whore. "You haven't visited for the past two nights. You coming in tonight?" She played with her hair when she spoke. 

"No, I've been busy. Probably won't come in for a while but you don't need to tell anyone that. Go on now. I've got shit to do." Kayla sighed and turned around and walked away. Sandor wondered if she expected more out of him, for him to take her as a wife or some shit because she was somewhat nice to him. But that idea seemed stupid. He didn't want a wife and take some shit vows that he didn't mean just so he could have a family. He didn't even remotely have feelings for Kayla, which she didn't seem to understand. He tried to imagine himself living a normal life with a family and the only person that popped in his head was Sansa.

Sandor mounted Stranger and rode off to Godswood. When he finally arrived he saw Sansa sitting her direwolf, Lady. He could have sworn that wolf got much bigger from the last time he saw her. He didn't understand why any parent in their right mind would give their child a direwolf. They were known for killing even the most gruesome of creatures but hers seemed calm enough. "Sandor!" Sansa's face lit up with a smile. Sandor jumped off of Stranger and walked towards her. "I brought another carrot for your horse." Sansa handed the carrot to him and he quickly fed Stranger the treat. "You never told me his name."

"Stranger." Sansa walked towards Stranger unexpectedly and Stranger nearly kicked her but she stepped back and fell on her arse before he could do any serious damage. Lady, the direwolf, began growling at the horse, looking as if she was going to attack him for hurting her master. but Sansa snapped her fingers to stop her from attacking. "Are you okay?" Sandor grabbed Sansa's hand and lifted her back on her feet. She nodded quickly. "Be careful around him, he's got a quick temper. If you aren't careful he'll bite off your ear."

"He should realize who's gotten him carrots the past two days." Sansa smirked. "Come over here. I want to bring you to the hot springs." Sansa grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards a large spring. "Isn't it pretty?" Sansa said sitting down on a rock near the spring.

"Are we going to go in?" Sandor smirked at her as she began to blush. "I think you'd look even prettier out of that dress of yours." Sandor hadn't had much experience in flirting, but he thought he knew the basics.

"You know how I said you can compliment me anytime you want?" Sandor nodded. "Just try and make them proper compliments so my heart doesn't stop beating from shock." Sandor wanted to laugh at her, she was so innocent in a world full of evil and he truly liked that about her. "No one has ever talked to me like that before. It's so strange."

Sandor realized she probably felt disrespected, she was a lady, she probably expected to be treated like one. "Sorry-"

"No, don't apologize. I may or may not have liked it." Sansa smiled up at him. _She's so beautiful._ Sandor felt like damn greenboy getting excited over his first crush, although he supposed she was his first crush. He seemed to have an attraction for her that started when he was barely old enough to read. "Take me somewhere. I want to go somewhere exciting and even a bit thrilling. I want to see the world, Sandor."

"I don't think we can see the whole world within a couple of hours, little bird. I don't know where I can take you without someone recognizing us. I think we might be the most two recognizable people in the damned seven kingdoms."

"How am I the most recognizable?" Sansa asked.

Sandor walked up to her and touched her hair. People often talked about her red fiery hair and he had to admit, it really was beautiful. Everything about her was stunning and anyone in the North was sure to recognize her. He wouldn't risk people speaking of the Hound and the eldest Stark being together. It'd be a death sentence to the both of them. If his brother ever found out he had feelings for the Stark girl... He couldn't imagine what he'd do to her. _Gregor will never come near Sansa._ "You are far too noticeable and how will your parents feel once they hear their daughter is spending her nights with the ferocious hound."

"I don't care how my parents feel about it. But perhaps they'd understand that I enjoy your company." She was so naive it pained him. He knew exactly what they would do. They'd lock her in her room and not let her out until she married the Prince. _Joffrey Baratheon._ He hated him so much. He hated that someone would hurt his little bird. _The little bird, not mine._ He knew he was being hypocritical about caring about some girl being slapped by her soon to be husband.  He's done far worse than hitting someone. But to do it to Sansa was a different story. Why anyone would want to hurt her was a mystery to Sandor. _She's perfect._ "But I suppose you are right. It's best they not now at least right now." 

"At least right now? Little bird, I don't know if it'll ever be a good idea to tell people about our meetings."

Sansa huffed in frustration. "Why not? What if I want to see you more, out of Godswood. What if I want you to meet my family so they understand you aren't some terrible Hound. I want them to see you how I see you. I want them to know that you're good." Sandor wanted to yell at her for being so stupid. He wanted to tell her that he was terrible. He killed people and he even liked doing it, but he also wanted to hold her and tell her he understood how she felt.  _It's so confusing!_ Sandor thought frustrated. He turned around and hit the tree behind him as hard as he could. "What is the matter with you?" Sansa walked up to him and grabbed his hand, which was covered in blood. "Why did you do that?" Sandor wiped the blood on his cloak. 

"Because you don't understand. You don't understand how any of this works! You think your parents will just see me and be okay with us seeing each other like this? You must be daft if you think that."

"Don't call me daft! I think I know my parents a little better than you do. They'd understand, and you'd be able to live in Winterfell and be away from your brother. You could be a guard or something."

Sandor huffed in frustration. "You've got this all planned out in that stupid pretty head of yours, don't you? Let me tell you something, it'll never work. I don't know why you give a shit so much but you best stop because it's going to get us both killed. Don't you understand how much my brother hates your family. If he ever found out that I actually care for you, he'd stop at nothing to do terrible things to you." Sandor didn't want to tell Sansa about what terrible things his brother would do to her but Sandor heard stories of what he had done to some of the girls in town who he had nothing against, he'd do far worse to Sansa and he couldn't let that happen. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"No, Sandor. I'm sorry, you were right. It was a terrible and stupid idea. I won't bring it up anymore. Just please don't leave." Sandor began walking back to Stranger. "Sandor." Sansa was following him and he could tell by the way her voice cracked she was crying. "I don't know why I have feelings for you but I do and you can't leave just because of what you think your brother might do."

Sandor turned around. "Might? Trust me if he ever found us out he would. I'd try to stop him but I'm not willing to take the risk of you at my brothers hands just so we can see each other. It's not going to happen. I'm not coming back so don't even bother coming back tomorrow night of the night after that or ever again. Goodbye, little bird." Sandor knew he had to get one kiss in. It'd have to be good for the rest of his life or at least until his brother died. _Maybe I'll kill him._ Sandor knew it was a suicide mission because of all of his guards. One on one, he knew he'd be able to take him but not with his men.

Sandor leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sansa's lips. It lasted longer than he expected it to. It was soft yet it got more and more passionate as time went on. Before he knew it their tongues were in each others mouth. He was the one to break the kiss. Sandor turned around to leave. "You can't just kiss me and leave." The direwolf was back now and obviously getting upset by Sansa's crying.Sandor mounted Stranger and began riding off. "Sandor!" He heard Sansa yelling behind him. He rode as fast as he could so he didn't have to hear the sobs of the pretty bird. 

Sandor decided he needed to either kill something or fuck. He decided to fuck, although he felt like he was betraying Sansa by doing so. As he entered the whorehouse, Kayla saw him and grabbed his hand. "I knew you'd be back." She said with a devilish smile.

"Don't fucking talk." She nodded and brought him to one of the back rooms. As he was fucking her all he thought of was Sansa, he imagined he was with Sansa instead of a whore. After he was done and back in his home, all he felt was ashamed for fucking someone that wasn't her. He didn't understand why, he wasn't with Sansa. In fact he wasn't planning on ever seeing her again. He wanted to get the red headed girl out of his mind so things would back to normal but he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more fluffy stuff will be back soon <3


	4. Not all plans are good

Sansa had came back to Godswood every night for a week straight and he hadn't come back for her. In that week she had imagined every possible way for Sandor and her to meet again and what he'd say. She also imagined how their life would be if they got married, she imagined traveling all over the world with him, past the seven kingdoms, into places that she had only read about. But he didn't come back and she wanted to hate him for that, she truly did but she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. But she was mad at him, in fact more angry than she had ever been at anyone, he kissed her and left. _Tonight will be different._ Sansa thought. She had a plan and she was going to follow through with the plan no matter how scared she got. She was going to take her horse from the stables and ride off to Clegane's keep and find Sandor and profess her love for him. It was a foolproof plan and she knew it had to work. She hadn't known Sandor long, or at least talked to him much but she knew in her heart what she did feel was love and she knew if he kissed her he had to love her back.

It was easier than Sansa had imagined to get the horse from the stables and ride off to Clegane's keep. She made sure that her cloak covered her hair because Sandor wasn't lying when he said it was noticeable. When she finally reached Clegane's keep she looked all over for Sandor. _He has to be here somewhere._ Sansa thought, she finally saw Stranger. He was easy to spot, being by far the biggest horse she had ever seen. She unmounted her horse whom she had named Lemon, and started walking towards Stranger. "Where is he?" Sansa said to Stranger as if he understand her.

Sansa's heart sank when she realized where he was. They were right outside of a brothel. _I thought he loved me._ Drunken men with women hanging all over them kept emerging from the building. Sansa's first instinct was to leave and never come back. But she was frozen with anger and sadness. She wanted to scream at him, he kissed her and now he was doing stuff with a whore that was meant for marriage. Minutes later, Sandor emerged from the brothel with a woman by his side. She wasn't anything pretty, she looked average and Sandor was with her instead of Sansa and that hurt her more than she could imagine. His face was stern before he even saw her, he looked miserable. After a few moments, he saw her. He looked her right in the eyes. He said something to the whore and she went back inside the brothel. "What the fuck are you doing here? You need to leave before someone sees you."

"I thought you loved me or at least you had feelings for me." Tears were falling down Sansa's face. "You don't though or else you wouldn't be in a brothel doing Gods knows what with those nasty women." Sandor just stared at her, she could tell there was a bit of sadness in his eyes but she didn't pity him. "I waited for you in Godswood every night since you left for hours, hoping you would come and I came here to tell you I love you but it doesn't matter now."

"Little bird." Sandor reached for Sansa but she jerked away from him.

"It was stupid of me to ever think there could be anything between us. I'm to marry the Prince, father says so. I'm going to do my duty and marry him and we'll never see each other again." Sansa gasped for a breath of air. "I thought I could be happy in life by being with you but now I know the truth of the matter, I'll never be happy." Sansa paused for a moment. "Do you love her?" Sansa knew people didn't usually love whores but why else would Sandor leave her to visit a whore?

"What? No! Sansa, you need to leave. People are staring. I'll meet you in our place again if you just leave right now. Please I'm begging you, get out of here." Sansa felt offended that he'd want her to leave, when all she has wanted to do was be with him for this past week.

"Why? So you can be with your whore." Sansa spat.

Sandor sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "You're making me do this."

Sandor picked Sansa up and threw her over his shoulder and started carrying her to Stranger. Sansa started hitting his back and screaming. "Let go of me! You're hurting me, please ser!" It wasn't actually hurting her but she wanted him to let her down. He threw her over Stranger and started riding out of Clegane's Keep. "My horse! She's all alone, she'll get distressed and die!" Arya had always told Sansa she was dramatic and now Sansa truly saw how dramatic she could get.

"She'll be fine. I'll bring her back tomorrow." Sandor helped her sit up right. "You could have gotten yourself killed. Don't you ever do something like that again, you hear?" Sansa nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I wouldn't have cared if I got killed. You might as well slit my throat right now because I'm just going to be tortured by my soon to be husband." Sansa wanted to jump off of Stranger and run home but she figured she'd break an ankle attempting to do so.

"Don't say that. I already told you I won't let anyone hurt you, including the Prince and you don't think my brother wouldn't have tortured you because he'd do far worse than you could even imagine if he got the chance."

"You wouldn't let him touch me. I would have been fine." Sandor stopped the horse with a jerk and grabbed her chin. He made her look him straight in the eyes.

"You're oblivious to danger, you know that? You're right though I would have done everything in my power to keep you safe but sometimes that isn't enough so next time you're thinking about going on one of your adventures do me a favor and don't." Sansa nodded in the grip of his hand. "Also fuck you for saying I don't care about you or love you because I went to a brothel. I didn't have any plans to see you again for a long time not because I wanted to be with some whore but because I love you too much to put you in danger. I shouldn't have gone to the brothel but I needed something to fill the pain of not being with you."

"You love me?" Sandor nodded. "I know you're scared but please don't leave me. I can't live without you. I'll figure something out where we can live without fear of anyone hurting one of us." 

"I won't leave you again." Sandor said as he began riding towards Winterfell once again. "This past week has been the most miserable week of my life." He kissed the top of her head and Sansa scooted closer to him.

"Promise you'll never do anything that should be between a husband and a wife with someone else again?" 

"I promise, little bird." Sansa smiled feeling the night as a success. It hadn't gone exactly how she imagined but the endgame was the same. Sansa hugged onto Sandor's torso, trying to warm up for the cold winds. "Shit!"

"What?" Sansa looked up to see men riding towards them. "They are my father's men. I'll tell them you saved me. Don't worry, Sandor." Sansa sat up a bit so she wasn't so close to Sandor when her father's men saw her. She thought of a quick lie to tell them. As they grew closer she saw her father at the front. Sandor stopped Stranger and helped Sansa off the horse.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her father's voice was cold but also filled with a sense of relief. His men had all of their swords drawn. "We saw your horse was gone and we went to check on you and you weren't in your chambers. What happened?"

"Well father, you know how people walk in their sleep?" Her father gave her a stranger look as did everyone else. "Well I had a dream that I was riding to Clegane's Keep on Lemon and when I woke up I was on Lemon and in Clegane's Keep. When Sandor saw me and recognized me he decided to bring me back to Winterfell before anyone recognized me as a Stark. It was truly noble and brave of him don't you think so, father?"

"You also got yourself dressed." Her father was not convinced but she was planning on sticking with the story no matter how much he pressed her for the truth.

"I also dreamed I put on my prettiest dress. I must see the maester first thing in the morning because this is just not normal father. I should not be sleeping and riding a horse at the same time. Something sudden must be troubling me. Something major that has recently happened that is not a good idea. I wonder what that might be. Hmm."

"Where is your horse?" Her father asked.

Sansa hadn't thought of a lie for that. "You see we had to make a quick getaway because the guards had almost seen us and you know I'm not a good rider so Sandor was kind enough to let me ride on his horse and he promised to bring me Lemon tomorrow. But father, I'm quiet certain some of the guards saw him taking me, Sansa Stark, out of Clegane's keep and I am quite certain they went and told his brother and if they did that then... I only fear the worse for the man who risked his own life to save me, a girl he doesn't even know." Sansa saw Robb appearing from the back of the crowd. "Father, I think you must reward him with shelter and safety for we do not know if he even has it anymore."

"Sansa, we'll speak first thing in the morning. Robb, take your sister to back and make sure she stays in Winterfell." Robb came to her and grabbed her arm and started dragging her to his horse. "Clegane, come tomorrow with the horse and we will speak."

"Wait." She said to Robb. Sansa turned around towards Sandor. "Thank you for saving my life. It was very brave of you." Sandor just nodded in response. Robb then helped Sansa onto his horse and everyone began riding back to Winterfell, aside for Sandor. He headed back towards his home and it pained Sansa to see him go back to that terrible place. She wanted him to come home with her and for them to be married so she wouldn't have to marry Joffrey. She wanted to be happy.

"You are in so much trouble." Robb said with a stern look on her face. Sansa groaned inwardly, _he's trying to be like father._ "That was such a terrible lie. No one believed it. Tell me the truth if the Hound kidnapped you, then tell me. We'll kill him."

"Yes Robb, the Hound made it past our guards. Came into my room, forced me into a dress, got Lemon from the stables and brought me to Clegane's Keep just to turn around and decide to bring me home and it was all again against my will." Sansa huffed. "See how stupid that sounds? If he truly wanted to kidnap me for whatever reason why would he bring me back to Winterfell. That makes no sense, Robb. You should try and sound smarter when coming up with your theories of what you think happened."

"Fine. What actually happened?"

"Exactly what I said." Sansa turned around to see if she could see Sandor in the distance and she saw a small figure far away that she knew was him. "Do you think father will be mad at him for helping me?"

"No, I think father is just relieved that you are alive and well. One of the towns people said they saw a girl riding a horse towards Clegane's Keep and father's face turned pale. I think he feared the worse for you. I just don't understand why you want the Hound to live in Winterfell."

"Because Robb, he saved my life. Which is far more than what the Mountain would have done to me if he saw me. I'd probably be in bits and pieces if that had happened." Sansa sighed. "Robb can I tell you a secret?" She wasn't going to tell Robb anything about meeting up with Sandor and her true reason behind going to Clegane's Keep but she wanted to tell him something to stop him from questioning her any further.

"What secret?" He sounded interested now.

"I don't want to marry Joffrey. He won't treat me right, I know he won't and I shouldn't have to marry someone like him just because Father says so."

"What changed? I remember you were so happy at the thought of marrying a Prince when the subject first came up." Robb said as they rode into the gates of Winterfell.

"That was before I knew Joffrey. I realize who he is now and I hate him so much."

 "Tell father how you feel." The advice was simple yet so complicated. She didn't think her father would understand why she didn't want to marry Joffrey. He didn't really want to marry mother when they were betrothed but he grew to love her.

Robb helped Sansa down from the horse and Sansa began walking towards her room. She quickly fell asleep knowing she had a long day of explaining her self tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know things seem to be moving pretty fast for them but let's remember this is loosely based on Romeo & Juliet and that whole story took place over three days so compared to them they are moving slow :p


	5. There's some good news and bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and I've missed writing! Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things :)

Sandor awoke at day light hoping he wouldn't run into anyone but on his way to get Stranger and Sansa's horse he ran into his brother. "I heard you had some fun last night." Gregor smirked at him. Sandor was disgusted at what Gregor was thinking he did to Sansa, although he didn't know it was Sansa. He thought he had raped her, people saw that he was forcing her onto his horse and people just assumed he was like Gregor.

Sandor wasn't fond of lying or liars but he had to get to Sansa and make sure everything was okay. "Yeah. She screamed like a bitch, killed her afterwards too." Sandor didn't need Gregor sniffing around to try and find the girl he allegedly raped.

"Next time, let me have a turn on the next wailing bitch you decide to force." Gregor smiled evilly and walked away. Sandor felt like killing him even more just for saying something awful like that. Sandor went over to his stables and tied Lemon to Stranger and began riding off to Winterfell.

Sandor's mind went to Sansa. Sandor didn't understand how she could frustrate him so much and he could still love her at the same time. Sandor had to admit her words hurt him, she felt betrayed by him and he hated himself for doing that to her. She had come up with the most ridiculous lie about why she was in Clegane's Keep. He had almost laughed at her but he figured it was best not to give her away in front of all the people that were there.

Sandor finally approached the gates to Winterfell when a guard stopped him. "Lord Stark wishes to speak with you, Hound." The man eyed him suspiciously.

"I already know that." Sandor said as he walked through the gates. Sandor unmounted Stranger and began walking with the two horses. Sandor didn't know where to go but before he knew it Ned Stark spotted him and walked up to him.

"Thank you for bringing back Sansa's horse back." Sandor grunted in response. "Listen, I don't know what happened but I know Sansa didn't fall asleep and end up riding to Clegane's Keep, that is just plain ridiculous and I know Sansa wouldn't just go there without a reason but I'm thankful you brought her back. Things could have ended a lot worse if you didn't help her."

"I'm not my brother I wouldn't have just let someone hurt her." He couldn't even imagine someone hurting her, he could never just leave her in Clegane's Keep helpless, no matter how ridiculous she was being. He couldn't exactly blame her for what she did either. She missed him just as he missed her and he wouldn't ever leave her again like he did in Godswood. 

"Why?" Ned Stark didn't seem angry although it wasn't an innocent question. He suspected something. _Anyone with half a brain would suspect something. Sansa sucks at lying._

"What?" Sandor hoped Lord Stark would forget about asking that simple yet complicated question.

"Why wouldn't you just have just let someone hurt her? Surely your brother and his men have hurt plenty of little girls before and Sansa and any Stark for that matter is your enemy. So why would you care about her out of all the girls that have been hurt by your family?" Sandor didn't know what to say. The only answer he had was because he loves her, but he couldn't exactly tell Ned Stark that.

"Lemon!" He heard a familiar female voice yell. He looked up at one of the towers to see Sansa walking as fast as she could down the steps with an old septa walking behind her. He had never seen Sansa in sunlight before, except for when they first met all those years ago. But she was a child then and now she was a woman and she was the most beautiful thing in the world. When the two women finally reached them Sansa hugged her horse tightly. "Thank you, my lord, for bringing her back to me. It was very kind of you." Her septa smiled slightly at Lord Stark as Sansa said her courtesies. _Now I know who's been teaching Sansa to be so damn courteous._

"Uhh- you're welcome." It was strange to not be able to speak freely to Sansa, he now had to put up a front that he hated.

"Father, have you decided where he is going to stay?" 

"I haven't decided if he is going to stay. How do you know if he even wants to live in Winterfell, Sansa?" Ned Stark sure was enjoying questioning everyone this morning.

"Who wouldn't want to live in Winterfell? It's amazing and beautiful here, father. I'm sure Sand- the Hound would love to live here." _She's a terrible liar._

"Hmph. I suppose it would be dangerous for you to go back around your brother, but the first time you mess up, we'll have your head." Sandor felt like telling _Lord Stark_ to fuck off but he had to behave for his little bird.

"Yes, my lord." The words sounded so weak coming from his mouth, he had never been so obedient before.

Sansa smiled widely. "C'mon. I'll show you where to put the horses." Sansa began walking away but Ned Stark grabbed her armed lightly.

"We must talk, Sansa. Alone. It is urgent." Sandor didn't leave though, he was curious as to what this urgent news was.

"No, tell me now. I don't see what you must tell that is so secretive yet so urgent." Sansa eyed Sandor obviously nervous.

"Fine." Ned looked at Sandor quickly and then back at his daughter. "The royal family has sent a raven. They are on their way here now and when they come you are to marry Prince Joffrey." _That's what is so important._ Sandor felt his blood boil, he didn't care how many men he'd have to slay, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his little bird and marrying her to the Prince would only cause her a life time of suffering.

"No I'm not and you can't make me."

"Sansa Stark! How dare you talk to your father that way. You apologize this instance." The old woman scolded her. _Her father is standing right in front on her, if he wants her to apologize you'd think he'd ask himself._

Sansa wiped a tear that fell from her cheek and turned around and sprinted towards Godswood. _Fuck._

* * *

After Sandor put both of the horses in the stable he went to look for Sansa. Ned Stark didn't even bother trying to comfort her, he said she needed time to think, but Sandor wasn't going to leave Sansa alone in the woods crying.

It wasn't hard to find her at all, she was in the spot they always came to meet up at. She was sitting against the tree crying, the same tree that he had been crying against all those years ago. As he walked up to her she didn't bother looking at him, she kept her eyes fixated on the ground. Sandor sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She crawled into lap and started crying against his chest. "Shush, little bird. Nothing will happen to you. I'm going to protect you, I promise."

"How could you promise something like that? They are already coming and once they come." Sansa whined. "I'm to marry Joffrey and share the marriage bed with him. Sandor, I don't want to have sex with him. I want it to be with you." Sansa's eyes lit up and she sat up quickly. "Oh that is a marvelous idea. I won't be able to get married if I am ruined. Sandor we must have sex right now so I won't have to marry Joffrey."

"As tempting as that is I'm not going to fuck you just so you won't have to marry someone. When we fuck for the first time I want it to be for a good reason not because of that shit." Sandor kissed the top of Sansa's head. "I'll find a better way around this marriage."

Sansa huffed. "Okay. But you shouldn't use that word when talking about us. Because that is not what it is."

"What? Fuck? I'm sorry from now on I'll say make love." Sandor was being sarcastic but obviously Sansa didn't pick up on it because she smiled happily.

"Maybe they'll get eaten by a lion."

"Huh?"

"The royal family. Maybe they'll get eaten by a lion. Wouldn't that be amazing if the lions were eaten by lions?" Sansa giggled at her idea. It would make things a lot easier if they died on the road but the chance of that was slim to none. Sandor would have to come up with a real idea if he wanted Sansa to be out of harms way. _Maybe I'll take her to Essos._ Sandor shook that idea out of his head. He didn't want to have to run. He wanted to be able to be happy with her without the constant worrying of someone hunting them down. _I'll find a way._


End file.
